Candy (Discordian)
Candy Candy is a Supreme (Limited) Element obtained when fusing Spectrum with Nature during the 1st Decemer to 25th December of 2018. With a fusion cost of 1225 diamonds. Candy is a fast, multi-target Element. It's attack and speed are equal, with its defense being Sligthly higher. Spells Bubble Pop (Projectile) "User creates up to 5 bubbles floating next to them. If User nears another Player, The bubbles will home onto them and explode, slowing them and dealing medium damage. All 5 bubble can hit different players, however, Each bubble previously hitting a Player will increase the damage of the next bubble hitting the same target." * Good spell for slowing Players around you. * Insane damage if the same Traget has been hit from every bubble. S'mores (AOE) "User chooses an Area to drop a rectangular Biscuit on, players hit from the Biscuit will be caught in the attack and will be dealt medium damage. They cannot leave until the attack has finished. Following after that comes a small chocolate piece that drops onto the stuck players to deal high damage. Next, A Marshmallow will drop on them to deal small damage. And another biscuit to trap any players near the unfinished S'more, After a short delay, the S'more will be set on fire, the players will be set free, but will be dealt small damage over time." * High risk, VERY HIGH reward spell, due to it being very hard to hit. * With no damge stat upgrades, the User would deal about 680 Damage to all players, making it stronger than some Ultimates. * Being almost as small as a (Drop) Diamond, the biscuit is way larger than its hitbox. Molten Choc (Movement) "User creates a block of chocolate beneath them, throwing Players beneath them upwards. After a Short delay the chocolate will melt, similar to Water tumble, the User will ride a wave, with a rectangular shape, brown color, and higher Hitbox however." * Unlike Water Tumble, Any player standing in the way will be thrown a bit behind the User. = Fondue (Grab) "User selects a player near him and dunks him in molten Chocolate. After the attack it will deal high damage over time" * The player can use another spell when timing it right during the dunking animation, If that is the case, Follow up with Bubble pop since the selected player is unable to move, or when feeling risky, S'more. Keep in mind however that Bubble pop can also damage players around you. Candy land (Ultimate) "User creates a large area around him into a Candy land, also turning the sky pink and cream tinted, Slowing any players depending of the distance to User. After a short wind up, The User will let multiple Candy canes emerge from the ground and beneath any players. Players hit by the candy canes will be impaled (meaning they will be stunned for a short time and being dealt high damage to.) and will explode and release the player dealing medium damage to players near them, but not the player released. * Even tough its a very strong ultimate, it does not have the highest cooldown. With 150 seconds cooldown it would be the second highest Ultimate cooldown. The leader being Acid with 160. * A Player directly next, infront, or behind the player meaning the closest possible, will be slowed 90% making them 10x slower than a player blocking without any speed upgrades. Trivia * This is the first Supreme Element. People cannot get this after the Event Date. * This is Discordian's first OE. * Even tough the Medal shows White, Red, and Dark green, The major colors in the spells are: Cream, Pink, Brown. * Check out this Idea too: https://elemental-battlegrounds-element-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Candies Category:Discordian's Element Ideas